Ohana To Me
by Pricat
Summary: Roxy, Gantu's adopted daughter runs away to Earth after being stuck on Turo but wants to find her own ohana but a relative of Jumba's wants to take over the galaxy. Can Lilo and the ohana stop Alu/
1. Chapter 1

**Ohana To Me**

**A/N Woo another Stitch fic!**

**This is about Gantu's adopted daughter Roxy who wants to find her ohana but it's also about being part of an ohana even if you're related by blood or not, you're still ohana. I hope my fave reviewers Kitten630 and Stitch80000 like.**

It was early morning in Turo and in a room, a young alien teen woke up.

She'd been dreaming about her father but she wanted to be with him.

Her name was Roxy.

She was thirteen with greyish skin, slender with long wavy black hair, beady aqua eyes and was from Gantu's species.

She was living here on Turo with Jumba's wife Naia and was always lonely.

She wabted to be with her father, the brave Captain of the Galatic Armada but Naia wouldn't allow it.

She knew that the planet Earth was too unfamiliar to a young alien and Roxy could get hurt or in trouble but Naia sighed seeing the young girl come into the kitchen.

"Aloha Roxy dear you hungry?" she asked.

"Ih Aunt Naia.

I was dreaming about my father from hearing the scanner.

Why can't I see him?" Roxy asked her sadly eating eggs.

"Roxy you know why.

Earth is too dangerous for you because the people there don't understand why you look like you do and mistake you for a monster.

Your father would be upset if something happened to you." Naia told her as she heard the video phone ring.

"I have to go, okay?

The Grand Council Woman needs me." she said leaving.....

Roxy sighed as she finished breakfast and locked herself into her room.

She then got an idea........

* * *

But in space prison, somebody was angry.

It was a female Quanta Quaglian and she looked like Jumba. She had his thick skin, short hazel hair and four eyes but was slender and hated being locked up in prison but was planning revenge.

Her name was Alu Jukiba and was Jumba's older sister.

She'd been jealous of him since he was smarter than her or anybody in their family but saw that her brother had grown soft living on Earth among humans and his precious experiments turned to good.

She'd been captured by Gantu on a recent mission.

"Soon I'll break out and take over the galaxy.

Not even my pathetic brother can stop me!" she thought as she plotted in her mind.

But suddenly Naia heard alarms go off as she saw a guard enter the chamber.

"What's wrong?" Naia asked him.

"The Captain's daughter.

She took a police cruiser and just engaged hyperdrive.

This is bad!" he told her...

"I know but let her stay there.

I hope Gantu knows Roxy ran away." Naia answered.

* * *

It was late morning at the Pelekai house but Jumba wasn't feeling his normal self and felt weak and a fever coming on.

"Aw.... blitznak...... getting ill.

Can't let ohana know." he said feeling his head ache but decided not to let ohana know as he got out of bed but went downstairs.

Pleakley was making pancakes but saw his room mate put his head on the table. He noticed that Jumba wasn't looking so good but decided not to ask, Jumba then ate a pancake but not the rest.

He just didn't feel like eating.

"Jumba you okay?

You don't look so hot." he told him.

"Evil genius fine Pleakley.

Please don't worry about Jumba." he told him.

"You sure you're okay?" Pleakley said as Jumba nodded.

"Naga Jumba just need sleep.

Probably better later when Jumba wake up." he said coughing.

Pleakley saw him go upstairs and was worried.

He hoped he was okay....

* * *

Roxy sighed as she landed on the beach in the cruiser and was in awe at the scenery. She was happy to be here but wondered where her father's ship was. She knew it was on Kauai somewhere but hoped she would find him but then she saw somebody gasp seeing her.

It was Reuben.

He was like an uncle to the young teen and loved teasing Gantu with her help.

"Uncle Reuben!" she said hugging him.

"Hey Roxy.

What're you doing here?" the golden brown experiment told his niece.

"I-I ran away from Aunt Naia because I hate being on Turo." Roxy told him.

"Don't worry kiddo I won't tell Gantu that.

But he's at the ship." he told her.

"Thanks Uncle Reuben." she said as he led her to Gantu's ship.......

* * *

But there was chaos in Turo as Alu had busted out with help from Leroy but the guards had caught him before he could escape with her. She snickered as she engaged hyper drive on the way to Earth. Soon she would have her revenge on Jumba and take over the galaxy.

"We have to alert Lilo and her family before Alu takes over the galaxy." the Grand Council Woman told Naia.

She agreed with her.

But she was worried about Jumba.

She had seen that he wasn't well but hoped his family would take care of him if he told them.....

* * *

Roxy smiled as she walked into her father's ship with Reuben.

She hadn't been here in a while but smiled.

"You hungry?

I could fix you a sandwich or a panini." the experiment told her.

"Ih I'd like that Uncle." Roxy said as Reuben prepared to make sandwiches.

He saw her eating and saw Gantu come in.

"Aloha Reuben.

What.... is Roxy doing here?" he said hugging her but went into his room.......

Roxy hoped he was okay.


	2. Arriving on Earth

**Ohana To Me**

**A/N Here's more for my fave reviewers**

Alu smiled as the ship landed in Maui.

She knew that she'd escaped from space prison and couldn't wait to get revenge on Jumba but searched for the island Jumba and his ohana lived on but she used her video phone to watch her brother and saw he was under the weather.

"So he's being affected by Earth flu.

This is perfect!

I can get revenge and he can't fight back because he's too ill to even try.

I must head to Kauai at once." she thought smiling as she took off in the cruiser.........

* * *

Gantu sighed as he was in his room sitting on his bed.

He looked at a framed photo of him and Roxy that was on his bed side table.

He'd been her guardian since he'd adopted her as a baby after her parents had been destroyed by Alu but decided not to think about it.

_"She won't get into much trouble here._

_Besides the Galatic Council probably caught Alu already_." the voice in his head told him as he agreed and left the room.

Roxy and Rueben were playing video games on the ship's computer and he smiled.

She hadn't changed since being sent to Turo....

* * *

Jumba sighed as he lay in the fold down bed in the Big Red Battleship. He was feeling worse than eariler as his four eyes opened. He had head aches, a bad fever, purple mucus was coming out of his nostrils and his thick brown skin felt weak and rubbery along with his skin being pale white. But Stitch had seen him like this and was worried.

"I'll..... be fine 626.

Don't tell ohana okay?" he said coughing.

"Ih." he answered leaving.

But Lilo was worried after he told her but she promised to keep it a secret for now.

* * *

Alu had set up her lair in Kauai where Jumba wouldn't find her as she held a pod in her slender hand and prepared to activate it. A violet furred experiment emerged out of it. She was the only experiment Alu had made but Jumba had rehydrated it. Her name was Viola and she had little self confidence and needed help.

"You ready to help me take care of Jumba?" Alu asked her.

"I-I guess." the female experiment answered as Alu cackled.

Nothing would stop her........

* * *

Jumba sighed as he hooked himself up to the ship computer so it could find out what was wrong with him because he'd never been affected by an illness like this before as he fell asleep in the chair.

It was dinnertime and Pleakley wondered why Jumba wasn't at the table but Lilo had told him that Jumba had already ate but Amore was nervous seeing Reuben wasn't back yet. She, Miko and Krista lived at the Pelekai house when Reuben was at Gantu's ship but was relieved seeing him enter the kitchen but was making a sandwich with soup in it.

Stitch smiled seeing Reuben with his kids but then saw him go to the Big Red Battleship and was about to go after him when Lilo stopped him.

"It's okay.

He probably went to see Jumba." she whispered as he nodded seeing Sukai throwing garlic bread everywhere as Pleakley sighed at the young experiment's energy.

A few hours later Jumba was woken by the computer's beeps as it had finished examining him and read the results.

_"Jukiba body affected by human flu._

_Very bad_." he read as he climbed back into bed snuggling up in the warm blankets.

Reuben was a little shocked by this as he entered the ship.

"What happened to you?

You look terrible!

Maybe this'll help." the golden brown experiment handed him a paper bag.

Jumba pulled out a chicken soup sandwich and smiled.

"T-Thanks 625.

Don't let ohana know Jumba sick with human flu.

He can handle it." he said finishing the sandwich as Reuben handed him a tissue leaving.

He hoped Jumba would be okay......

* * *

Gantu saw Roxy tossing and turning in her sleep and was worried for her.

"_She must be dreaming about her birth parents."_ he thought picking her up gently and bringing her into his room so she would sleep with him which had calmed her down when she was little and had bad dreams.

"Ssh..... it's okay Roxy." he reassured her as she relaxed.....

He knew he needed to tell her about what happened to her birth parents......

But for now he would let her sleep.....

* * *

Jumba couldn't sleep because he was remembering growing up with Alu and was delirious while talking in his sleep.

Pleakley had heard him as he got up as it was already morning but was worried for his room mate but also his best friend. He knew Jumba wasn't well recently but decided to leave him alone but Lilo saw he was sad later as she watched the young experiments play.

"I should go see him.

Maybe I can help....." she thought heading to the Big Red Battleship.......


	3. An New Cousin

**Ohana To Me**

**A/N Thanks to my reviewers. I'm watching Lilo and Stitch the Series right now and it's Sample one of my other fave experiments**

**I hope you like this. Also I think that the human flu would hurt Jumba **

**Also yes I do have a Deviant Art account but I post stories on mine not art. I'm not that good at art to answer Kitten630's question.**

Lilo was surprised to see Jumba so affected by the flu like this. It reminded her of when Stitch had gotten sick but this was worse. Jumba sighed as his eyes opened seeing her.

"W-What're you doing here?" he asked weakly.

"Pleakley was worried about you so I wanted to check up on you.

You haven't been well.

Why don't you go to the doctor or take medicine?" she asked him.

"Lilo.... I-I'm fine.

It's just an Earth cold.

How bad could it hurt me, the most powerful evil genius in the galaxy?" he said holding his stomach in pain.

"Okay but if it gets worse, just say.

It would hurt the entire family to see you hurt or like this." she said as she left.

Jumba thought about that as she left the Big Red Battleship.....

* * *

Viola was scared as she ran through the forest as she was running away from Alu. The purple furred female experiment didn't want to help her hurt Jumba or take over the galaxy but she knew that Alu would try without her but whimpered hiding in a bush. But Gantu had taken the ship to go searching for Alu thanks to a tip from Naia but had told Roxy to go to Lilo's house. The alien teen understood but was annoyed as she walked through the forest.

She heard soft whimpering and was curious but saw Viola crying and understood how it felt to be alone in the world. The purple furred experiment saw her bend down to her level.

"Don't worry I won't hurt you.

I'm Roxy.

Why're you out here?

I should take you to Jumba.

He can help you like the other experiments.

I know it." she told her seeing Viola shiver in fear hearing Jumba's name.

"I-I'm Viola.

I ran away." the experiment answered but Roxy smiled hearing that.

"Viola you want to come with me?

That way you won't be lonely.

I know how that feels." Roxy answered as Viola felt she could trust this girl.

"Ih Roxy.

I'll come." she answered as they walked to the Pelekai house......

* * *

Reuben was worried knowing Gantu had went to search for Alu after hearing from the Grand Council Woman that she'd escaped after Roxy had ran away from Turo but he hadn't told Gantu that tiny little detail. He smiled as Amore was curled up beside him lost in sweet dreaming but he hoped Gantu would be okay along with Jumba.

Lilo, Nani and Pleakley were in the kitchen making breakfast and talking as they heard Roxy come in through the front door but were curious about the experiment with her.

"Aloha Roxy where's Gantu?" Nani asked her.

"He went off on some important mission that Aunt Naia told him about on the video phone but he told me to come here so I'd be safe." she answered nervously.

"Who's that?

Is it an new cousin?" Lilo asked seeing Viola hide behind Roxy's back.

"I think so.

Her name's Viola.

She's shy like me but she ran away." Roxy told her as she joined them at the table but Viola was very quiet sitting there.

Kaimi was surprised to see another cousin and was curious but he was sad.

His best friend Reuben had told him about Jumba being sick and hoped he'd be okay.

"Cousin?" he asked as Viola smiled a little.

"Ih.

Meega Viola." she answered nervously but he understood that she was shy because he was like that around the ohana but Stitch along with Reuben were helping him overcome that little problem.

"Nice name.

Roxy found you huh?

She's an nice kid.

It's funny that she's related to Gantu because he used to be big stupid head and capture us experiments but he changed.

Don't worry, you're safe in this ohana." he reassured her.

"Gaba ohana?" Viola asked him.

"Ohana means family.

Family means nobody gets left behind or forgotten.

You're a part of it seeing you're one of Stitch's cousins.

Plus Kaimi you kind of hurt Roxy's feelings talking about Gantu like that.

Where is she?" Lilo told him.

* * *

Roxy entered the Big Red Battleship loking for Jumba.

"What's..... wrong child?" he asked sneezing as he blew his nose.

"There's an new cousin in the house.

I found her in the forest.

Her name's Viola." she said sadly.

Jumba gasped hearing the experiment's name.

"_I thought Alu was in space prison._

_I guess I was wrong." _he thought coughing.

"What wrong Roxy?

You look like you about to cry." he said weakly.

"Was..... my dad a bad guy who captured the experiments for Hamsterviel?

Kaimi said about it in the kitchen." she said sadly.

Jumba understood how the girl was feeling and surprised that Kaimi had told her about how Gantu used to capture experiments for Hamsterviel but had changed to good after he realised Hamsteerviel was using him.

"I-Ih Roxy.

He used to work for my ex partner Hamsterviel but he was using him but your father changed realising that and became part of our ohana and helped us put Hamsterviel in prison along with Leroy.

I need to..... talk to Viola." he answered sneezing loudly.

"I'd better let you rest.

Aloha Uncle Jumba." the alien teen told her uncle leaving the ship......

* * *

Gantu heard the beep of the radar as he flew towards the forbidden island. He had a feeling Alu was there and would try to stop her no matter what she'd do but her lair was hidden. He hoped Roxy was okay as the ship landed on the forbidden island. He then opened the ship door and walked out with his plasma blaster in his hand.

"I won't let her escape!" he thought as he heard evil laughter as something jumped out of a tree.

It was a dark purple furred experiment with glowing red eyes like Leroy's.

"Aloha Gantu.

I see you've come to try and stop my mistress.

But it won't work." he told him as he shocked him knocking him out.

The experiment laughed as his extra arms popped out as he used his extra strength to drag the captain of the Galatic Armada to Alu's lair. Alu cackled seeing him bring Gantu into the lair.

"Very good my evil experiment Aoe.

This will bring Jumba to me seeing Gantu is part of his ohana.

Put him in a cell." the Quanta Quaglian told him as Aoe threw him in a cell.

Alu cackled as things were falling into place.

* * *

But Reuben was worried waking up from an nap.

He had a feeling Gantu was in trouble and needed to tell Roxy......

But he hoped he wasn't too late as he saw Roxy with the young experiments learning how to hula but decided to wait seeing how happy she was and didn't want to hurt her or make her worry about Gantu.

* * *

Viola was worried seeing Jumba sick with the flu as she entered the Big Red Battleship but he had reassured her that he would be fine.

"Why're..... you..... here?

Does my sister know you ran away?

It okay, I won't put you back in your pod.

Meega promise." he said coughing slightly.

"Ih I.... did run away from Alu.

She wanted to hurt you and take over the galaxy but I couldn't allow it.

It's not in my nature to do that.

You're probably mad at me for it, right?" she replied to him.

"Naga mad Viola.

I understand why.

Alu is scary.

Jumba..... should know.

I know you'll fit into our ohana just fine but you seem to like being with Roxy.

I need you to keep eye on her as friend.

She's very sad right now." Jumba told her as Viola nodded.

"Ih Viola promise." the female experiment answered leaving the Big Red Battleship.....

* * *

But later Jumba was woken by the video phone while he was asleep.

He saw Naia and wondered what was wrong.

"_There's some bad news honey._

_Your sister Alu escaped from space prison and is attempting to take over the entire galaxy._

_Roxy is on Earth, right?_

_She ran away from Turo._

_You don't look so good."_ she told him.

Jumba nodded as he looked freaked hearing his wife but went to the bathroom.

"Ih Jumba not good but that not important right now.

What important is taking care...... of..... of Alu!" he said sneezing as he held a tissue up to his nostrils.

Naia felt sorry for him as she hung up.....

* * *

Gantu woke up with a head ache as he saw Alu near the cell smiling evilly as her eyes glowed with red light like Leroy's as Aoe was eating candy.

"Surprised captain to see me?" she said as her extra arms popped out.

"What're you up to Alu?" Gantu ordered as she laughed at him along with Aoe.

"Oh just revenge on my loser of a brother Jumba and taking over the galaxy.

You won't stop me along with your friends or ohana!

I'll make sure of it!" Alu growled.

"I don't think so!

Once Jumba learns you're here, he along with the experiments will stop you!" he replied as Alu laughed showing Jumba sick and lying in bed.

"Think again.

My brother is sick with human flu.

The ohana will not stop me!" she growled as Aoe hit Gantu...


	4. Wanting To Stop Alu

**Ohana To Me**

**A/N Here's more for my loyal reviewers.**

**I love writing these just as much as you love reading them.**

Jumba was worried hearing that his younger sister had broken out of space prison and knew she'd be looking for him. She'd always hated him.

"You okay?" Roxy asked entering the ship but to the Quanta Qugalian, it looked like she'd been upset about something.

"What's wrong...... Roxy?" he asked weakly.

"My Dad.

He's in trouble, I can feel it." she answered him looking away from him.

Jumba felt sorry for her because he knew Alu had destroyed Roxy's ohana and Gantu had became her adoptive father but couldn't bear to see the girl sad.

"_I have..... do something!_

_I know I'm sick but I'm the only one who can stop Alu._

_She's always hated me because I'm a super genius but she could hurt galaxy and Earth ohana if not stopped." _he thought rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Don't worry Roxy.

We're..... going to..... get Gantu back." he said sneezing.

"Are you sure you're up to it?

You're still sick!" Roxy told him.

"Don't worry about Jumba.

I can handle myself." he answered weakly as Reuben along with Stitch entered the ship along with Kaimi.

"What's going on?" Kaimi asked curious as Jumba sighed.

"We go on mission to stop Alu, my sister from taking over galaxy and rescue Gantu.

But I'm needing your help." he answered as they nodded but were surprised....

* * *

Gantu winced in pain from the many wounds Alu and her trog like powers along with Aoe had given him. They were trying to make him turn evil again and join them but Gantu kept resisting so Alu and Aoe used him as a punching bag like him with Rueben when he worked for Hamsterviel and was under pressure or angry.

Alu smiled seeing him hurt but trying to keep the tears in.

Red brown fur covered her body as she was in her experiment form. Gantu was surprised by that and wondered why Jumba had never done that before.

"Jumba wasn't infused with experiment DNA like I was.

He was in his precious lab making experiments so he could have friends but suddenly there was an explosion and I was in it but after a few days, I woke up like this but can go back and forth between this and my usual Quanta Quaglian form but Jumba doesn't and will never be able to beat me.

He is soft and weak!" she explained growling.

It reminded Gantu of Leroy.

"W-Why do.... you want revenge on Jumba if he's your brother?" Gantu asked in pain.

"It was because of him, I was sent to space prison for creating my own experiment mixed with DNA from 626 and 627 but is a coward so I made Aoe while in prison!" she answered as her eyes glowed with red light.

Gantu hoped that Jumba and the others would come soon.......

* * *

Nani wondered what was going on as she noticed that Jumba wasn't around along with Stitch, Kaimi and Reuben but Roxy was going with them but Viola was nervous as Roxy told her where they were going but wondered why the purple furred female experiment was afraid to go with her.

"Alu created me using a mixture of Stitch and Kaimi's DNA thinking I would destroy but I didn't want to like Reuben but she made sure I was re hydrated into my pod.

Ever since then I've been afraid of Alu and want to help but I'm scared." Viola told her.

Roxy then hugged her as Jumba understood.

"We..... have..... to leave now...... before Nani finds out." Jumba said charging the ship's power supply.

Reuben agreed seeing Lilo had stowed away.

"Please Big Girl stay at..... home...... with Nani and the others until we come back." Jumba said but Lilo frowned at her uncle.

"I have to come with you.

You're sick and can't do this alone.

Ohana remember?" she said as Stitch nodded.

"Iki Bobo Jumba!" he said.

"Fine Lilo can help but we need to hurry." Jumba said coughing as the Big Red Battleship took off.

Nani was worried seeing that but hoped they'd be okay along with Pleakley......

* * *

Alu smiled as she and Aoe saw that Jumba was on his way and couldn't wait as Gantu was lying asleep on the floor of his cell after Aoe had been talking with him through his powers but groaned in pain.

He hoped that Jumba would be able to stop Alu along with the ohana.....

Aoe couldn't wait to have some fun with Stitch, Kaimi and Reuben.......


	5. Always There When You Need Us

**Ohana To Me**

**A/N Here's more for my fave reviewers especially Kitten630 for her reviews along with Stitch80000 for their reviews.**

Roxy was still awake as it was midnight.

She was thinking about Gantu and hoped that Alu hadn't hurt him.

He was her only family to her as she saw Lilo join her.

"You're having trouble sleeping, aren't you?

Was it..... about Gantu your Dad?

I heard you talk about him in your sleep along with Alu." she said to the alien teen.

"Ih I'm worried about my father.

He's my only family but whenever I hear Alu's name, I feel like I've known her before but I don't know where from." she answered sadly looking away.

"Roxy he'll be okay, I know it.

He is pretty tough.

But he's not your only family." Lilo told her.

Roxy looked at her the way she did when Kaimi's second head revealed itself along with his extra arms.

"I-I do?

But how do you know?" she asked surprised.

"You do have ohana with Jumba, me and all the experiments along with Nani, Pleakley and your Uncle Reuben. I know because it was what Gantu wanted for you in case anything happened to him while on duty or in a mission.

We'll always be there for you." Lilo answered seeing a tear fall from her eye.

"Thanks...... for that Lilo.

But I hope my Dad's okay but I'm worried for Jumba.

The human flu is wreaking havoc on him but he won't stop until he takes care of Alu." she said as Lilo agreed as she left the room.....

* * *

Jumba woke with a bolt from a dream he'd been having about Alu. It was about when he was little and she never showed him love except for his mother and being with ohana made him feel a bit better because in the old days on Quanta Quang, he was lonely and had nobody but dreamed that one day other planets would bow down to him and respect his genius and not make fun of him.

"Jumba..... you okay?" he heard Lilo ask coming in and sitting on the bed.

"Naga okay Lilo.

Jumba had a bad dream." he said looking away from her so she couldn't see the tears in his eyes.

He then felt her hug him.

"It's okay Uncle it'll be okay.

What were you dreaming about?" she asked softly seeing him blow his stuffy nose with a tissue.

"I..... was dreaming about when Jumba was growing up lonely on home planet.

I have been having these since I became ill.

I wish Alu understood ohana like we do.

It makes you strong enough to do things that seem impossible and save those you care about like you with 626 when molecules were glitched." he said coughing as she understood as he curled up in warm blankets staring up at the celing.

"Good night Jumba." she said leaving the room.

He nodded as she left but sighed.

He needed to sleep to get some strength in case he had to fight Alu but was scared remembering she was part experiment and was like Leroy in her experiment form. He then cried a little but felt somebody snuggle beside him.

It was Viola.

"You.... okay Jumba?

I couldn't sleep.

Sorry if I bothered you." she said looking sad.

"It's okay Viola.

You were dreaming about Alu weren't you?" he said stroking her soft fluffly purple fur.

"Ih I was.

You're afraid too.

But maybe there's a way to stop her.

Like Leroy." she answered yawning.

Jumba thought about that as he felt tired from the cold and relented defeatedly into sleep.......

* * *

Nani along with Amore was worried for them especially after Naia had told them what was going on.

"I have to help them!

Especially since my father is affected by the human flu.

He needs help!" Kayden told them as she saw the transporter in Jumba's basement lab and smiled getting an idea.

"Let's hope this works." she thought as she activated it setting it to transport her to the Big Red Battleship as she vanished in a flash of light.....

Lilo woke as it was early morning but smiled seeing Stitch asleep curled up in bed beside her.

She was curious about Alu and why Jumba was so nervous talking about her.

As she walked into the ship's kitchen, she saw Kaimi smiling as Kayden was with him but Rueben was asleep with his head on the kitchen table.

"What're you doing here Kayden?

Does Jumba know?" she asked making pancakes.

"Naga but he needs help.

My Mom told us what's going on.

Alu is very bad news." she answered.

"How bad?" Lilo asked curious.

"Very bad.

She's Jumba's sister and also can become an experiment along with her normal form but looks like Leroy in her experiment form.

It makes me worried about my father.

I care about him greatly." she said to her.

Lilo understood how important Jumba was to the female experiment.

Kayden had only been reunited with her father a few months ago.

"I'm sure we'll beat her Kayden." she reassured her.....

* * *

But on Turo, Naia was worried for Jumba as well as Kayden because she knew how dangerous Alu could be and hoped that they would be able to stop her from taking over the galaxy but knew Alu would want Roxy because there was something special about her because she was meant to be on the Galatic Armada and wanted her to be like her father but knew Alu was very angry.

"I hope they'll be okay especially Jumba.

He and Kayden mean the world to me." she thought as she went to help the Grand Council Woman.

* * *

But Jumba was woken by the ship beeping and it was making his head ache worse.

Lilo came running in.

"The radar managed to find Alu.

She's on the forbidden island in Kauai." she told him hugging him.

It seemed to ease his fear.

"Ih." he answered sneezing as he saw Stitch driving the ship and heading towards Earth.

But he along with Reuben and Kaimi were worried for Jumba but saw him walk from the kitchen with a cup of cocoa and go into his room.

"Worried about Jumba?" Lilo asked as they nodded.

"Ih!" they answered her.

Jumba sighed climbing into bed after finishing cocoa and putting the cup on the table as he curled up in his blanket.

"Need to sleep...... to get strength to protect ohana." he yawned falling asleep.

* * *

Gantu growled seeing Alu happy over the fact that the Big Red Battleship was returning to Earth and heading for this island. He was holding on by the fact that Jumba and the others would come and stop her before she hurt the galaxy and everything they cared about.

He then pulled out a laminated photo from his vest.

It was of him and Roxy when she was little and tears were in his eyes.

"_Roxy..... please be safe."_ he thought trying to stay strong but smiled at the memory......

_It had been a quiet day in the Galatic Armada and Gantu was busy with reports but heard playful laughter from the hall way. Reuben was chasing Roxy because he was supposed to be watching her and he'd accidentally fallen asleep so the young child had ran off to have fun but the golden brown experiment had been woken and was trying to catch her but she was full of energy._

_"You can't catch me Uncle Reuben!_

_Meega too fast!" the five year old laughed playfully but accidentally slipped and fell._

_The purple bow on her head fell off as her shoulder length wavy black hair was messily around her face as tears began to fall from her beady eyes._

_"Hey it's okay, just a little cut._

_Daddy gets hurt worse than that, even in the patookie." Reuben said but Roxy kept crying as a door opened._

_Reuben looked worried as Gantu walked out of the room._

_He saw his young daughter on the floor upset and bent down to her level._

_"It's okay Roxy, Daddy's here._

_I'm never going to let anything hurt you, I promise." he said taking her into his room_.......

A smile crossed Gantu's face remembering that.

But Stitch smiled as the Big Red Battleship landed on the forbidden island...


	6. Ohana Spirit Saving the Day

**Ohana To Me**

**A/N Here's more.**

**Thank you for all the reviews which make my day and make me want to write more.**

Jumba was very nervous as the door of the Big Red Battleship opened as he and the others tepped out onto the forbidden island. He knew how dangerous Alu could be.

Lilo was a little worried seeing fear in her uncle since he rarely showed it.

"It's okay Uncle Jumba you're not alone.

We're right beside you.

Why does Alu scare you?" she asked him.

"She scares me because she part experiment and is stronger than Jumba ever could be.

I thought I would have to face her." he told her nervous as Roxy understood but heard evil cackling as Aoe revealed himself.

"Who's that?" Reuben asked curious as Aoe laughed lunging at Kayden but Kaimi stopped him by hitting him with lightning blasts.

"So you want to fight eh?

Bring it on!" Aoe cackled as Kaimi took a fighting stance.

"Leave him.

We have to find Gantu and stop Alu.

Don't worry Kaimi will be fine.

He has gone a few rounds with Stitch before." he reassured Kayden as they left Kaimi and Aoe behind.....

* * *

Alu smiled seeing Jumba and his precious ohana sneak into her lair. She'd been waiting for this for a long time now and would finally get what she'd wanted as she saw Gantu wake up in the cell......

Jumba was trembling as they entered Alu's lair but Reuben and Stitch were surprised to see Jumba like this but Kayden understood that Alu was scary hearing from Jumba and Viola how dangerous she could be but saw Roxy smile running to the cell seeing her father in it. She was shocked to see the wounds and damage Alu had done to him but Gantu was being brave for her sake.

"I'm glad you're safe.

I was worried for you.

You have to get out of here before Alu comes.

She's very dangerous along with her experiment." he said but Reuben ignored his friend's warning as he hugged him gently.

"Naga scared.

We fight Alu." Stitch said growling.

Lilo agreed with her husband.

"Yeah we're one big ohana and we have to stick together even if we might get hurt.

It's always a risk when saving the universe." she said as they heard evil cackling as an experiment entered the room.

"Leroy?" Lilo asked confused after Stitch had broken Gantu out of the cell.

"Not Leroy, Alu!" Jumba said, his body shaking in fear.

Alu cackled as she became her normal self.

"As usual brother you're right!" she snickered as Lilo looked at Jumba, then at Alu.

But they saw her change back into experiment form and lunged at Jumba.

"W-What's going on?

Why is she fighting Jumba?" Roxy asked afraid.

"She has a grudge against him for making her half experiment and putting her in space prison.

We have to help him.

The Earth flu is making him weak!" Gantu answered as Reuben and Stitch agreed along with Kayden.....

* * *

Aoe was surprised but impressed by Kaimi's strength and was getting tired but had to keep going.

He knew that Alu would be angry if he failed her.

But Kaimi smiled as he used his whole heart in the battle and weakened Aoe as the evil experiment fell exhausted to the ground.

Kaimi smiled but saw Kayden.

"We need your help!" she told her husband as he followed her.

Alu cackled seeing Jumba try to block her every move successfully but he was getting tired.

"Just give up brother.

You can never beat me.

I'm much stronger than you ever will be!" she cackled in experiment form but Jumba was about to drop to his knees in exhaustion but saw Stitch and the others join him.

"What're you guys doing?

You could get hurt!

I have to do this alone!" he protested.

"No way Jumba we're ohana.

We're not leaving you to fight her alone especially when you're sick like this.

Besides nobody can defeat the Ohana Spirit!" Lilo answered defiantly.

Alu cackled as she threw a blast and hit Gantu sending him off his feet.

"Dad!" Roxy yelled as anger and something else began to well within her.

It was a feeling that had been strong whenever the other popular kids in Turo made fun of her for being different or for not having a family. Suddenly Jumba gasped along with the others as green light surrounded the alien teen as she grew stronger by the minute.

Alu was getting frightened by this.

"You think ohana's stupid?

You're wrong!

Ohana cares about you, make you feel better when you're sad, and will never leave you behind or forget about you but you forgot about Jumba in your crazy plan to take over and I won't let you!

You will never win Alu!" she yelled as she and Alu were both engulfed in the light but as it faded a few minutes later, Alu was lying on the floor out cold as Roxy nearly fainted but Gantu caught her.

"You made me and the ohana proud.

Rest for now." he said as her eyes closed in rest as the Galatic Council ship landed and guards were strapping shackles onto Alu's arms as the Grand Council Woman entered the room along with Naia.

"Very good work.

As usual, you managed to stop a disaster from happening.

The entire galaxy and I thank you." she told them as Lilo smiled.

But Kayden watched as Naia came over to Jumba.

She felt her husband's fore head.

It was hotter than the Sun and he was delirious.

"W-Will Dad be okay?

I'm scared for him.

He wouldn't rest until Alu was taken care of." she asked her mother who smiled awrmly.

"He's very ill with the Earth flu.

Being out here made it worse.

When you get home, he needs to stay in bed for a long while." she said kissing her on the forehead as Kaimi chuckled.

"Let's go home...... okay?" Reuben said as the others agreed with him as they ran outside to where the Big Red Battleship was but there was worry in Gantu's eyes but had vanished as soon as the ship door closed and it took off.

Lilo had a feeling it was to do with Roxy......


	7. Friend Like That

**Ohana To Me**

**A/N Here's more!**

**I'm working on a fic about Ace's son Nikko who's wild and has a high badness level like Stitch when he first came to Earth but it will come once this fic is done and I know Kitten630 is looking forward to it from our little chat.**

It was morning as Jumba's eyes opened as the morning sun hurt them groaning in pain from his battle wounds and the cold.

"Ohh....... entire body...... hurts.

Blame Alu for all this!" he thought as he gritted his teeth trying not to cry.

He then couldn't resist the pain any longer and cried a little but heard the door close as Pleakley came in very quietly. He had never seen his room mate cry before except when they were watching monster movies which the evil genius thought beauitful.

"Jumba...... you're crying.

Is..... something wrong.

It's okay to cry, you know.

It's a very soothing emotion.

I-I was worried for you after Lilo told us what happened to you guys on the forbidden island." he said as Jumba looked confused but was touched that his room mate and best friend cared about him.

"Everything...... hurts!

Jumba has never felt this much pain before.

Feels like truck hit Jumba." he said gritting his teeth in pain.

Pleakley saw his room mate's body had been covered in bandages from what had happened with Alu but had a feeling he was still hurt.

"_Maybe Jumba will come around and tell how he feels about his sister and how it made him like this, afraid to trust or open up." _the Plorgian thought seeing Jumba wince in pain as he went back to sleep.

Pleakley then left the room and closed the door softly as not to disturb him.

* * *

Gantu was sitting outside on the porch thinking while most of the young experiments were in the back yard playing because he could hear them but was thinking about Roxy and was deciding something in his mind. He'd hidden from Roxy that she was adopted ever since he found her but after what had happened on the forbidden island with Alu, he felt that at last she should know.

But he was worried about how she'd take the news.

"You okay buddy?

What're ya doing out here alone?

Kia and Aoi were looking for you." Reuben said eating a sandwich.

"I..... just needed to be alone to think...." he answered his friend.

"About Roxy?" Reuben asked him.

Gantu nodded in reply.

"Yes you know we adopted her right after the last time Alu was captured long ago?" HE SAID.

"iH gANTU.

What's...... that got to do....... ohh you're going to tell her that she's adopted, right?

Are you sure?

Roxy assumes you're her birth father.

This is going to crush her spirit." Reuben replied.

Gantu nodded at that.

"I know.

I need to still decide what to do." Gantu answered sighing.

Reuben then saw him leave and knew where he was going........

* * *

Gantu sighed as he entered his ship.

He'd spent many days with Roxy here ever since she'd became a part of his and Reuben's life, making them feel like ohana as tears welled up inside. He didn't want to hurt her or see her sad but he knew he had to tell her sooner or later about the truth about how she became part of his life but hoped she'd understand.

He remembered how strong she'd been fighting Alu and hoped that strength still was in her.

"I know what I must do." he murmured sadly leaving the ship.....

* * *

Roxy walked into the kitchen in the late afternoon in her pyjamas and yawned but some of the young experiments were confused by this but Nani explained that Roxy had been asleep all day and had only woken up but she saw a worried expression on Reuben's face.

"Have you seen Gantu?" he asked her.

"Naga Uncle.

I guess he's at the ship." she said drinking a coffee.

He had a feeling that Gantu would tell her but he was nervous as he saw Gantu come into the house.

"Roxy...... can I talk to you?" he said softly to her as she nodded.

"Sure Dad." she answered following him.

Lilo wondered why Reuben was sad but he wouldn't tell but later they saw Roxy run upstairs to her room upset and slammed the door.

But they saw Gantu was more upset as Reuben sighed.

_"I'd better talk to her_." he thought going upstairs......


	8. Opening Up

**Ohana To Me**

**A/N Here's more. **

**I hope Roxy's going to be okay along with Jumba**

**As usual mahalo to my reviewers, you all rock!**

Reuben put his ear to Roxy's door and heard crying.

He felt sorry for her and knew how that must've have hurt her.

He opened the door softly and walked in seeing Roxy on the bed curled up into a ball and looking broken. He felt sorry for her and hoped he could help her feel better as he heard her crying as he climbed onto the bed seeing red rims around her beady eyes.

"Roxy... you okay kid?

You look very sad.

What Gantu said hurt you, right?

I know he also hurts right now too.

It'll be okay you 'll see." he said putting a hand on her shoulder.

"It.... did hurt to find out that I-I...... was adopted and that monster Alu destroyed my birth parents.

I.... feel alone, like I don't have an ohana, not really." she said sadly as he hugged her.

"You're not ohanaless.

You do have a family on this planet with Lilo and the others along with Gantu and me if you want.

You may not be born into it but we are ohana.

We've felt like that ever since you came into Gantu's life.

You changed him for good." he told her eating a sandwich as she smiled sadly.

"I'll think about it Uncle Reuben." she told him as he decided to leave her alone for a while.

He hoped that she would be okay.....

* * *

Jumba's eyes opened as the door opened and Pleakley came in.

"How're you..... feeling?" he asked him as he sat on the desk chair beside Jumba's bunk which was the bottom one.

"Still..... very ill.

Jumba.... feel sad about what happened to him growing up on home planet.

Facing Alu like that brought the memories I repressed back to my mind and it hurts me along with this Earth flu!" he said coughing as he drank some juice.

"W-What happened when you were with her?

Maybe it'll help you sleep better knowing it's off your chest like with my group Earwax?" Pleakley told him seeing his room mate and best friend close his eyes before answering him.

"Alu hated me from the moment Jumba was born.

But when she and my mother found out Jumba was genius, she got angry, always saying mean things to me, taking my toys and making me feel very lonely and wishing for somebody who would understand Jumba.

The other kids on home planet were cruel to Jumba too.

They hit him with rocks, say cruel things, shoot him with plasma blasters.

Jumba spent most of childhood in room and lab.

But...... she got mad at me because of an accident in my lab when I was thirteen making my first experiment and that's why she's part experiment.

But she slashed me in the face.

That's where the scar under one of my lower eyes came from but luckily she was sent to space prison for it until she escaped.

Jumba felt that he couldn't...... he couldn't trust anybody ever again." he said crying as Pleakley was shocked but understood how it felt growing up like that.

"It's okay Jumba, I understand." he said as the genius wiped the tears from his eyes.

He watched as Jumba fell asleep again.

* * *

Gantu was in his ship on the other side of the island and was feeling sad.

He knew Roxy wouldn't forgive him for telling her the truth about her being his adopted daughter but he wanted to be with her but was afraid she'd stay mad at him.

"_I never meant to hurt you Roxy but you had to know._

_Naia entrusted you to my care."_ he thought looking at a photo of him and Roxy.

He hoped that Roxy would forgive him soon but decided to leave Earth for a little while.

Reuben was shocked seeing the ship take off and was worried.

"_I wonder where he's going?"_ he thought sadly as he went back to the Pelekai house.

Lilo wondered what was wrong but he wouldn't answer as he ran upstairs and into Roxy's room......

* * *

Roxy wondered what was wrong with her Uncle Reuben as he was curled up in a golden brown ball on her bed beside her.

"Uncle..... what's wrong?" she asked him softly.

"G-Gantu left.

As I was going to the ship on the other side of the island, I saw it...... take off!" he said upset as tears fell from his eyes.

He only really cried when his sandwiches were ruined or Miko and Krista were in danger.

"_He left because of me._

_I was angry at him and he left._

_I may be angry at him but Uncle Reuben's so sad, it hurts."_ she thought crying as she brought Reuben closer to him as he lay on her chest sad and feeling alone.

"I hope...... he'll come back.

He's my best friend!" he told her sadly as she calmed him down stroking his golden brown fur...

"_I'm sorry."_ she thought.

* * *

Gantu sighed as he worked on paper work but Naia saw sadness in his eyes.

"You.... miss Roxy, don't you?

Why did you leave Earth?" she asked him.

"I don't want to talk about it!" he snapped at her but she understood as she put a hand on his shoulder.

"Something happened, didn't it?" she said to him.

He sighed as he prepared to answer.

"She's angry at me.

I told her...... the truth about her being adopted and she took it badly.

I know I was going to tell her when she was older but after what happened, I felt that she should know.

But I still love her as if she were mine.

I wish she'd understand." he explained looking away from her.

"It's okay Gantu, you did the right thing to tell her.

Better now than later.

She'll come around, I know it." she told him.

He nodded in reply.

He hoped she was right.....

* * *

Later around midnight, Roxy couldn't sleep at all but saw Reuben asleep on the bed and sighed.

She then decided what to do as she snuck out and went to the Big Red Battleship.

She needed to make a call.......


	9. Forgiving Him

**Ohana To Me**

**A/N Here's the next chapter!**

**I'm glad my fave reviewers love this and I thank them for their reviews.**

Gantu couldn't sleep in his bed in the Galatic Armada because he was missing Roxy and wanted to be with her and Reuben as well as the ohana but knew she was still angry with him until he saw a video phone message waiting for him.

"I might as well see what it is." he told himself pressing a button.

He let out a gasp seeing it was Roxy.

"_Hey._

_I couldn't sleep and was busy thinking about a few things and I decided....... to tell you something._

_I'm sorry I made you leave._

_It's...... just I thought we were ohana all this time so when you told me I was orphaned after Alu destroyed my parents and you took care of me, it hurt me._

_But I see you're hurting too._

_I miss you along with Uncle Reuben and want you to come home._

_I need you." _the message said ending as Gantu was speechless.

"_I.... never knew how much you cared Roxy." _he thought wiping away a small tear.

He then changed into his clothes and got into his ship.

Naia smiled seeing that.

She had a feeling Roxy had forgiven him as he engaged hyper drive, bound for Earth.

* * *

It was morning as Roxy's eyes opened and she yawned but smiled sadly seeing Uncle Rueben asleep on the bed but he didn't look too good. She wondered if it was to do with Gantu leaving for a while or something else. She decided to let him sleep as she got out of bed and closed the door softly as not to wake him.

"_I hope he's okay."_ she thought going downstairs and entering the living room.

Lana was up with Alana and Miko.

"Morning Roxy.

You okay?

You look sad and like you've been crying.

What's wrong?" Lana said to the alien teen.

To her, Alana and Krista, Roxy was like a big sister to them.

"It's nothing guys.

What're you doing?" Roxy replied faking a smile.

"Waiting for Mommy to make breakfast along with Aunt Lilo." Krista answered as they heard mischievous laughter as Sukai ran down stairs while Miko followed behind him.

"Sukai!

We have to be quiet!

Uncle Jumba needs a really big nap because he's sick, remember?" Miko heard Alana say.

"Ih, Ih!

Sukai just playing." the young experiment said full of energy at this time of the morning.

But Roxy heard groaning as she went upstairs but saw Jumba come out dressed.

He looked a lot better than before.

"You're okay!" she said smiling as he nodded.

"Ih Roxy.

Resting helped me along...... with something else." he answered softly because his throat still hurt a little.

But as they were talking, they heard the loud engine of a ship landing as Roxy gasped and ran down stairs and through the front door. She then went into the back yard and smiled sadly.

Gantu's ship was there as Jumba followed but surprised.

Gantu smiled as Roxy hugged him.

"It's okay Roxy we'll talk about it later.

Let's get something to eat, okay?" he answered as they went inside.

* * *

Reuben's eyes opened as he moaned a little in pain.

He hadn't been feeling too good since they'd returned from the forbidden island but had a feeling it was the same thing that had made Jumba sick but didn't want to tell the others because he didn't want to scare them. His body felt weak and like he'd been hit by a truck along with wanting to sleep all the time but had a high temperature, a fever, coughing and sneezing and orange mucus began to come out of his nostrils.

He hoped it would pass soon but had a feeling it wouldn't yet.

Lilo and the others noticed that Roxy and Gantu were very quiet while eating and wondered what was wrong.

"Is everything okay you guys?" Lilo asked them.

"Yeah we're fine.

Just tired." Roxy answered.

But they had a feeling something was wrong.

* * *

Roxy was sitting on the hammock in the back yard while the ohana were heading for the beach for the day but she wasn't in the mood. Normally she loved going but today she didn't feel like it or surfing but just wanted to be alone right now. But then she heard foot steps as somebody was entering.

It was Gantu.

"Hey Roxy you okay?

I got your message last night." he told her.

"Y-You did?

That's good." she answered him looking away.

There was silence for a few moments but then Gantu hugged her in a protective hug.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you by telling you that but I felt that you were ready to know what had happened but I never meant to hurt you.

I care about you very much just like I care about Reuben.

I know I can't bring your parents back but we are ohana even if we're not related, we're all cousins because...... we're one big happy family.

I know that's what you want." he said as she nodded smiling with tears of joy in those beady eyes of hers.

"I do." she answered crying into his chest as he had his arms around her, letting her cry out her sadness.......

* * *

Later Nani walked into Roxy's room to find the alien girl asleep but smiling as the warm blanket covered her body.

She wondered what had happened while she and the others were gone but smiled seeing her so peaceful.......

"Goodnight Roxy." she whidpered leaving the room......


	10. His Secret Soft Side

**Ohana To Me**

**A/N Here's more, yay!**

**I'm glad you like it also in this chapter, I'm showing Jumba's soft side which we only saw in Stitch 2 but actually I'm watching Lilo and Stitch 1 right now while writing. I hope you all like!**

Reuben sighed as he entered the kitchen but looked tired and not himself.

Jumba had noticed this but knew that he was to blame for what was affecting his creation.

"625 you don't look so good.

Let me examine you please!" he said softly as Reuben was asleep on the table.

The scientist then scooped up his little creation feeling Rueben's head.

It was hotter than lava.

"What wrong with Rueben?" Stitch asked him concerned.

"Not sure 626.

Need to check." he answered as he left carrying Rueben after drinking coffee......

* * *

Lilo saw Amore was very quiet as they ate breakfast. She had a feeling that it was because she was worried about Rueben but wondered what was wrong as she saw Sukai eating coffee beans and was worried but saw him go quiet but wasn't going berserk like his father whenever he had coffee.

"Sukai you okay honey?" she asked as Sukai ran around like a speeding bullet.

"Oh boy!" she said seeing Stitch running after his son trying to calm him down.

But then he tackled him but broke a lamp.

"Uh-oh!" Krista said as she and Miko were playing.

Stitch then waited until Sukai was calm before leting him go.

"Sukai calm now?" he asked his son.

"Ih." he answered going upstairs......

* * *

Jumba looked worried as he was doing tests on Reuben but hooked the golden brown experiment to the ship computer. He had a feeling he knew what his little creation had but was being cautious.

He hoped he'd be okay as he waited for the process to be complete but would have to wait.

He smiled sadly looking at Rueben sleeping peacefully snoring and sighed. He cared about all his experiments as if they were his children but couldn't bear to see them hurt or in danger from molecular density or glitching.

He hoped that Rueben would heal from whatever illness had afflicted him.

Even though he wouldn't admit it, Jumba did have a heart and a soft side which he didn't let people see but he cared about his ohana but wouldn't admit it but right now his train of thought was broken by the beeping of the ship's computer. Jumba sighed sadly seeing red spots over his creation's fur.

"What in blitznak is chicken pox along with Earth flu?

Naga good.

Must ask Nani or Lilo." he thought leaving the Big Red Battleship.......

* * *

Lilo was practising hula outside while Sukai and the other young experiments were taking an nap. She then saw Jumba with Nani but he looked worried and was curious and went inside. She heard some of what they were saying as she came into the room. She saw sadness in his eyes.

"Uncle Jumba what's wrong?" she asked him.

"Reuben....... is sick with Earth flu and strange red spots over body.

Jumba worried for 625." he answered as she followed him out to the Big Red Battleship and was surprised seeing Reuben lying there with red spots and coughing with orange mucus running from his nostrils and sneezed a little.

Lilo saw Nani smile at the golden brown experiment.

"Jumba it's chicken pox along with the flu.

No wonder he's not himself." she answered stroking his soft fur.

"Nani be careful!

You could get it from Reuben." Lilo said as Jumba was very curious.

"Hmm...... this pox contagious, no?" he asked her curious.

"Yeah it's contagious but only if you've never had it before but Nani and me are okay.

We already had it before." she said hearing him chuckle evilly as Lilo gave him a look.

"Will...... he be okay?" Jumba asked nervous.

"He will be in a month but right now he's very sick.

Maybe he should stay here for a while...... just in case." Nani told him leaving but Lilo stayed with her uncle for a while.

But she saw sadness in her uncle's eyes.

"Jumba..... are you worried about Reuben because he's sick?" she asked him.

"Ih.

He and all the experiments are my children but they're precious to me but I have a soft side but don't show it a lot around ohana because would ruin evil genius image.

Promise not to let ohana know?" he admitted softly with Reuben in his arms.

"I promise Uncle but you should be careful since Reuben has chicken pox since you've never had it before and you just recovered from the flu." she said but he put Rueben in the fold down bed to let him rest.

He wiped away a tear seeing Reuben moan a little while asleep but he was waking up.

"J-Jumba...... why...... am...... I...... in here?" he asked weakly and coughing slightly.

"You're ill 625 with Earth flu and chicken pox which is the red spots over you.

You need to rest, okay?" he told him feeling Rueben's forehead which was still very hot and delirious.

It hurt him to see one of his creations ill and defenceless like this.

He always wanted to be a father but was afraid but he loved his creations and was proud of them.

"_Please get better 625._

_It would hurt me if you remained this way._

_Like Stitch when he was glitching."_ he thought going into the house for lunch.

* * *

Amore wondered why Jumba was so quiet as he sat at the table but Miko was very quiet too as they sat at the table. She had a feeling he was worried about his father since he hadn't seen him since yesterday but hoped nothing was wrong with him.

Jumba had told Amore and Kayden what was going on with Rueben and hoped he'd be okay.

But Pleakley saw Jumba still sitting there after everybody had left the room.

"Jumba you okay?

You seem upset about something." the Plorgian asked his room mate and best friend.

"Worried about experiments.

Reuben ill.

I-I want to protect them, make sure nothing happens to them or hurt.

They're very special to me besides causing mayhem." he answered him sadly.

Pleakley was shocked to hear that the Quanta Quaglian said that.

"You love them like our ohana, don't you?" he asked him.

"Ih Pleakley I do.

They're like children to me.

I care about them very much." he said beginning to tear up but Pleakley saw him leave.

There was nothing wrong with having love in your life.

It made the world seem a better place than what it was.

But Jumba sighed heading to the Big Red Battleship.

He just wanted to be alone right now.

* * *

Reuben had woken hearing the door open but didn't feel like talking because his throat was too sore.

He hated seeing Jumba sad like this but liked him better when he was happy creating or planning to create something.

"I'm so sorry Reuben you feel like this.

You see you and the others have grown on me since I first created you but I-I...... love you as a father.

You're my children and part of ohana." he said crying a little as he heard the door open and Stitch walked in.

"Jumba...... oki-taki?

Why you crying?" he asked him but Jumba wiped the tears away before he let his creations see him upset.

"I'm fine 626, really.

Just worried about Rueben.

He isn't too good right now.

Very sick." he answered softly as he saw the blue fluffy alien look at him and Rueben but left.

He knew something was bothering Jumba........


	11. Ohana Cares About Everybody in It

**Ohana To Me**

**A/N Here's the next chapter.**

**This is the last chapter which means the Ace fic is starting soon, yay!**

**Mahalo to my fave reviewers Kitten630 and Stitch8000 for their reviews.**

It was late but Pleakley was worried because Jumba hadn't returned from the Big Red Battleship or gone to bed. He knew his room mate and best friend was sad about what was happening to Rueben.

He decided to go find him as he walked downstairs softly.

Gantu was still up in the kitchen as Pleakley opened the front door and went outside as the night air blew through his pyjamas.

He then came to the Big Red Battleship and opened the ship door but walked in carefully and saw Jumba in the cockpit chair asleep in his lab coat with his goggles on.

He saw his eyes open feeling his room mate's presence.

"What're..... you doing here?" he asked calmly, his voice filled with a ring of sadness in it.

"You look sad.

Something's bugging you.

It'll make you feel better." Pleakley told him.

"Jumba just...... having fear..... of losing creations to sickness or shutting down.

Spent all night working on project using some of 625's DNA but not working out.

Don't want to feel pain in heart." he said with tears in his eyes.

Pleakley understood how much he cared about his creations.

"J-Jumba it'll be okay.

I'm sure he'll get better." the Plorgian reassured him.

"Jumba sometimes...... feel sad about ohana and dream about having more ohana but love is powerful like fire.

But nobody really cares about Jumba, not really.

They think he criminal and my experiments monsters.

Nobody ever gave us a chance to show we could be good." he said crying as his softer, marshmallowy side was revealing itself in front of his room mate and best friend.

Pleakley then put a hand on his shoulder.

"I don't think so Jumba.

You've changed since...... that day when we met.

You were given that chance and proved yourself to be good but a jerk sometimes.

Along with your experiments each finding a home and somebody to care about them." he told him.

* * *

Jumba sighed sadly as he was in his basement lab but didn't feel like making any new inventions to help ohana or any new experiments because his heart was hurting as he sat on the floor and had his head in his hands as he felt tears well up inside him. Kayden watched as Stitch was going to unlock the door but Lilo stopped him from that.

"We should give him some space for now.

Maybe he'll tell us what's wrong.

He hasn't been himself recently." she told her husband as they agreed hearing Sukai enter the living room rubbing sleep from his eyes.

He wondered what was going on.

But Pleakley had a feeling that something was seriously bothering Jumba as he heard Jumba cry a little loudly going near the door.

He decided to wait until later to ask.......

* * *

But later Lilo walked to the Big Red Battleship carrying a tray of food since Jumba had missed dinner that night. She was worried for her uncle and wondered what was wrong because she'd never seen him that sad before and it bothered her.

She opened the ship's door and walked in finding Jumba asleep in the cockpit seat but waited for him to wake up so she could find out what was wrong but didn't have to wait long as the Quanta Quaglian's eyes opened with sadness in them and red rims around them.

"Jumba..... you okay?

You look upset like you've been crying.

You know it's okay to tell." she said placing the tray on the table.

Jumba sighed sadly.

"Naia..... and I divorced.

She said our relationship wouldn't work with us on different worlds.

I thought she loved me but things change, no?

She told me on the videophone late last night.

Been upset since then." he explained sadly looking away from her so she wouldn't see him like this.

"Does Kayden know about this?" Lilo asked him.

"N-Naga Lilo I don't want to worry her besides she has Kaimi and her kids to worry about besides me so I feel alone." he answered her.

He then saw somebody enter the ship.

It was Kayden.

"Actaully I already knew since Mom told me eariler." the female experiment told him as she joined him and Lilo.

"Jumba...... ohana means family.

Family sticks together and won't let a member be hurt or let people hurt their hearts or lost.

We're always going to be here for you.

Besides we always have cared about you and the others since that fateful day.

Wounds of the heart are hard to heal but with the love of an ohana, the wound will heal in no time.

You're an important member of our family.

You create awesome inventions and created 624 experiments that are amazing and nobody can take that away from you.

Never forget that." Lilo told him.

Jumba was speechless at that.

"Y-You're right Lilo.

I...... never knew anybody care about Jumba like that.

Good thing I found ohana." he told her hugging her and Kayden crying but they let him cry........

* * *

Later that night around midnight, Pleakley found Jumba still awake lying in bed and wondered what was wrong.

"Nothing wrong little one eyed one.

Jumba just thinking about things right now." he answered him.

"Like what happened to you and Naia?

I never knew you could be sad like that.

But you know you're not alone, right?

We have ohana here with Lilo and the others but you......" he told Jumba trailing off.

"What were you going to say?" Jumba asked curiously.

"That it's okay to share your feelings and problems.

It's not weakness or making you look that way to others.

It just shows you have a heart.

You know we're always there for each other, right?

Sometimes I worry about the family but also about you.

Hearing about what your childhood was like growing up with that Alu made me understand why you're always moody and secretive but you don't have to be alone.

You could have a friend in me.

You've grown on mw ever since the Grand Council Woman made me supervise you.

W-What do you think?" Pleakley said to him but heard snoring from Jumba's bunk as the Quanta Quaglian had fallen asleep but there was a smile on his face.

He now knew others truly cared about him and wondered what adventures lay in store for him and the ohana as time went on.

Pleakley smiled climbing into bed himself.......

* * *

Lilo and the others saw that Jumba was feeling better the next morning as he was sitting at the table. Pleakley was making pancakes as they sat at the table. Sukai and the other young experiments were running around the back yard playing tag.

"You seem in a better mood than yesterday.

I guess our talk helped." Lilo said as Stitch agreed.

"Ih I am but it was also talking with Pleakley that made me feel better.

Now I feel like people care about me no matter what I feel." he answered as pancakes went flying as Lilo managed to catch them on plates as Pleakley got up off the floor but Jumba laughed loudly.

Ohana was much better than anything in the universe and nothing could ever change that........


End file.
